


The Man With(out) a Plan

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [14]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Peggy POV, Plot What Plot, Steve sometimes has terrible plans, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/F, and they give Peggy headaches, implied sex, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: The pair of her idiot lovers has done their best to surprise her for Christmas by breaking into her room and doing their best to look sexy. They haven't quite managed it, but that's okay.





	The Man With(out) a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellebeesknees).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

Someone was in her quarters, and wasn't supposed to be.

Peggy bit back viciously on her urge to swear and opened her door, pistol drawn. Whoever it was that thought they could get the drop on her, she intended to make them rue the day.

She heard a strangled yelp, in a voice she knew well, and then a pair of bodies hit the floor with a thud, tangled together.

The sight that met her eyes when she lowered her weapon again and flicked on the safety, made her want to pinch at the bridge of her nose.

"For Christ's sake, I could've shot you," she grumbled at the pair of her lovers, lying her floor and staring up at her with bright blushes on their faces.

"Told'ja this was a bad plan," Barnes grumbled at Steve.

"Stood a good chance of working," Steve protested.

Barnes rolled his eyes at Steve's lame attempt to save face.

Peggy holstered her gun and shoved her door the rest of the way shut with a sigh. "What, _exactly_ were you hoping to accomplish?" she asked them, hearing the desert dry tone in her own voice.

"We wanted to surprise you," Barnes said, stating the bloody obvious as he untangled himself most of the way from Steve, and leaned back on his elbows. It was not a comfortable pose, she knew, but he made it look casual. Well, until she realised that he wasn't actually wearing any pants. That was, in fact, a very broad, bright red ribbon tied in a fancy bow around his cock, and not a very skimpy pair of pants.

And it was Christmas eve.

Steve seemed to simply be entirely nude, unless he'd decided to try for the same risqué joke. He spoke up after a few seconds, looking rather sheepish but unrepentant as usual. "Happy Christmas, Peg?"

Resisting the urge to run her hands through her hair or scrub at her face with them and smudge her makeup, Peggy growled a few curses under her breath. "Well, get up," she told them, "and make it up to me properly."

Barnes grinned broadly at her. "How can we do that, Agent Carter?"

Oh, so it was like that, was it? Two could play that game. "Well, for a start, you can get on your knees and put that smart mouth of yours to better use, Sargeant. Captain? On the bed. On your back, and keep those lovely broad hands of yours behind your head."

Steve groaned, obviously enjoying the idea of watching. "Peggy--"

"No," she interrupted him. "You'll keep your voice down. The last thing any of us needs is to draw attention to ourselves more than we do already."

With a chuckle, Barnes got to his knees and shuffled carefully towards her. "I can't 'zactly follow orders with you all the way over there," he pointed out, keeping his tone level, almost reasonable.

"Come here, then," she challenged him, "and show me what you've got."

"With pleasure," he purred.

Steve bit his lip, beginning to rise to the occasion properly, and Peggy smiled, the expression edged.

Barnes' hands landed on the outsides of her legs at the knees and slid up eagerly. His nimble fingers undid the garters hooked into the tops of her stockings and then slid them down her legs. Her skirt followed shortly after, and then Barnes was kissing and nipping his way up her inner thigh, careful not to leave any marks that would linger.

This was turning out to be a happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
